<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Who Loved You So by Victorious56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861453">The One Who Loved You So</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56'>Victorious56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>James needs a hug, M/M, Unrequited Love, a lifetime of pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James cares for Qrow.<br/>He sometimes wishes he didn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen &amp; James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Who Loved You So</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carafe of iced water was cool against the fingers of his left hand.</p><p>How James wished he could feel that sensation with his other hand.</p><p>
  <i>Stupid, selfish me. I'm lucky to be alive...</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>James sometimes pondered on his good fortune, that day when he'd been pulled from the rubble, his crushed body almost lifeless. The marvels of Atlas technology had preserved the slight thread of life within him, and now...</p><p>
  <i>Good as new, right?</i>
</p><p>That's what everyone told him, anyway.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>James had meant it, when he'd told Qrow it was good to see him again. He didn't think Qrow had been quite so keen, though. The awkward response, the hesitant hug... when all James wanted to do was to gather Qrow to his chest, and hold him there, against his beating heart. <i>Gods, if only he knew...</i></p><p><br/>
</p><p>James was good at keeping secrets. It was sometimes a necessary part of the job, and had trickled through into his personal life. And so it was a fact known only to him, that he'd loved Qrow Branwen for most of his adult life. And Qrow never knew, must never know, that his name was often the last word on James' lips before he fell asleep.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><i>Why did you never tell him?</i> That's what anyone would ask, if they became aware of the situation. <i>All those years... why say nothing? Why live in denial?</i></p><p>James was glad he'd never been asked these questions. <i>I don't know. I feel... ashamed of my half-body. I sometimes wonder if I even count as a human any more...</i></p><p>
  <i></i><br/>
</p><p>And there had never been the slightest hint that Qrow might return his feelings. James couldn't bear the thought of laying himself open, to be rejected. Or worse, mocked.</p><p>He had to acknowledge, there was a mean streak in Qrow. Not vicious, or malicious... but it would hurt. <i>Better not to know, and keep it hidden.</i></p><p>
  <i></i><br/>
</p><p>James took a sip of water, his hand trembling slightly. Now, of course, it was too late. Qrow had found a home for his heart, and Specialist Ebi seemed determined to take good care of it. <i>Clover is a good man. Qrow will be in safe hands.</i></p><p>James looked again at his own, mis-matched hands. He bit his lip, pushing up from his desk with more force than he intended. The chair toppled backwards with a crash, and James stood, head bowed, before stooping down to right it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❖</p>
</div><p>It was the quiet hour before sleep. Time to talk over the day's business, and share the little anecdotes which made the other laugh.</p><p>Qrow thought this was the best time. Clover's arms about him, as he lay against the younger man's shoulder. Feeling the rumble of Clover's laugh, as well as hearing it.</p><p>"I can believe that of Yang; she's a terror." Clover smiled, before adding, "And how are things with you and the chain of command? You coping with being almost military now?"</p><p>"Ugh, don't. This is the only relationship with the military I want." Qrow tickled Clover across the faint hairs around his navel.</p><p>"Oi!" Clover grabbed his hand and held it still. "Seriously, though, is it all okay? I've noticed things are a bit... stilted, between you and the General, sometimes."</p><p>"Ah, that." Qrow paused, before adding, "This doesn't go any further than this room, okay?"</p><p>"Right..." said Clover slowly.</p><p>"I'll tell you, because it'll explain a few things. Jimmy doesn't realise I know, but I've known for years. About how he feels."</p><p>"Feels? You mean... about you?" Clover pulled away from Qrow, staring wide-eyed at the older man.</p><p>"It's been years now, and he's never said anything. I can tell, I mean, it's kind of my job to notice these things... And I'm pretty sure no-one else knows, so keep it under your army-issue hat, yeah?"</p><p>"And nothing's ever happened? Between you?"</p><p>"The occasional hug, but that's it. For some reason, he's never said anything. And I'm not interested, so I haven't either."</p><p>"Are you sure? Not attracted to him at all? That strong jaw? That mellifluous voice?"</p><p>"Not jealous, are you? Nah, I can see his good points, but... they just never did it for me. You, however, are a different matter." Qrow draped his leg over Clover's, snuggling closer. "I'll settle for you, soldier-boy."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❖</p>
</div><p>Qrow was surprised to see the General outside the mess hall, as he usually dined in the Officer's Mess. <i>He looks edgy. I wonder what's up?</i></p><p>"Ah, Qrow. Can I have a quick word, or are you rushing off?"</p><p>"Me, rush? C'mon Jimmy, you know me better than that."</p><p>"I thought perhaps, Captain Ebi..." James tailed off.</p><p>"I'm seeing Clover later, so no need to rush anywhere right now."</p><p>"Shall we walk?" James gestured with a gloved hand, and they began walking slowly along the corridor. Qrow glanced up at the other man's face, noticing the General's lips set in a thin line.</p><p>"What gives, Jimmy?"</p><p>James' mouth relaxed into a small smile. "Nothing much, actually. I just... I felt I should make it clear, that there is no issue with your— relationship with Captain Ebi. As far as military protocol is concerned, so long as your work is unaffected, what occurs during your downtime is your own concern."</p><p>"So I'm not even breaking any rules? Must be doing something wrong." Qrow laughed, relieved to see the General join in.</p><p>They reached the end of the corridor, steps slowing to a halt. James turned towards Qrow, a slightly twisted smile on his face. "I'm happy for you, Qrow. After all these years, to have found someone... I'm glad."</p><p>Qrow's smile was gentle. "Thanks, James." He hesitated, before adding, "Is there— anything else?"</p><p>"No, that was all. You're dismissed," James said with a smile, as he smoothed down the front of his jacket.</p><p>"See you later, then." Qrow turned on his heel and walked away.</p><p>James watched him go, until he'd turned the corner at the end of the corridor.</p><p>Qrow didn't look back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>